


Waking Up

by Kioee



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, fluff and sarcasm, oops i first person pov'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonouchi knows Kaiba watches him sleep. </p>
<p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece (and direct continuation of events) of Sunday Morning.

The light came through the curtains. I tried to shut my eyes tighter to fall back asleep, but heard a rustling. I’ve told Kaiba to get some blackout curtains, but he likes to get up with the sun. I’ll never understand morning people. I gave up. The sun was just too bright, and I felt well-rested enough. I opened my eyes to see Kaiba sitting against the headboard with the newspaper. 

“Mornin’.” I stretched and sat up.

“Good morning. I trust you slept well.” He can sound so formal sometimes and I had to stop myself from laughing.

“Yeah.” I smirked. “I know you were watching me sleep.”

He broke eye contact and turned focus to the newspaper. He doesn’t like to get into mushy, romantic stuff and watching me sleep is one of those sweet, tender moments which combat that. I can’t help but tease him. 

“Am I just a lovely vision of vulnerability as the rays of the sun filter through the curtains?”

“Shut the fuck up, Jonouchi.”

“Your romanticism knows no bounds. I’m practically swooning over here. Whisper some sweet nothings in my ear.”

I could tell Kaiba was getting flustered. He turned the page of his paper more forcefully than necessary and I heard a ripping sound. He sighed. “Yes, I was watching you. It’s nice to see what you look like when you keep your mouth shut.”

“You weren’t asking me to be quiet last night.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes as I laughed. “Why do I put up with you?”

I moved closer to him so that we were touching. “Because you love me.”

He didn’t reply, but he moved his hand to slip his fingers through mine.

I may not be a morning person, but waking up with the right person helps.


End file.
